


Воображение

by Nightblink



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, Gen, not really crossover but
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители всегда говорили, что у Анны богатое воображение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображение

Родители всегда говорили, что у Анны богатое воображение.

Наверное, это было правдой.

Только ребенок с богатым воображением мог легко поверить в рассказанную историю про Джека Фроста. Поверить так, что, закрывая глаза, она почти видела, как тот появляется перед её внутренним взором. Белые растрепанные волосы, синие, как ясное небо зимой, глаза, деревянный посох, от которого ворохом разлетаются снежинки и расползаются ледяные узоры.

Впервые Анна встретила Джека, когда ей было... Семь? Восемь?.. Да, вроде бы восемь лет. В тот день она снова сидела у двери Эльзы, прижавшись ухом к деревянной поверхности и пытаясь уловить хоть какой-то звук. 

Тогда Анна впервые увидела, как пол под её ногами начал покрываться тонким слоем льда, а, недоуменно оглядевшись, заметила незнакомого ей прежде мальчика.

Ей даже не нужно было спрашивать его имя. Родители рассказывали о Джеке Фросте, и она сразу как-то поняла, что это именно он, не может быть кто-то другой.

Джек улыбнулся ей, Анна немного неуверенно улыбнулась ему — и, по её мнению, они мгновенно подружились. Он приходил к ней каждый день, помогал коротать время у двери Эльзы, убеждал, что дверь закрыта не потому, что Анна в чем-то провинилась, а по другой причине. 

Хотя Джек почему-то не любил, когда она пыталась достучаться до сестры. Он расстраивался, но не говорил об этом вслух, просто Анна замечала, какие взгляды он бросает на дверь. Почти такие же, наверное, бросала она, в очередной раз отбивая стуком привычную мелодию и пытаясь дозваться до Эльзы.

Грусть. Нежность. Тоска.

Иногда Анна думала попросить Джека поговорить с Эльзой. Может, они бы поняли друг друга, может, Джеку удалось бы придумать, как открыть дверь. Или же он мог спустить Эльзу через окно во двор, а потом поднять обратно, и родители бы ничего не заметили...

Но стоило ей увидеть очередной взгляд Джека, зеркально отображающий её собственный, как она закрывала рот и понимала, что нет. Она никогда не попросит Джека об этом. 

Эльза была за дверью. Анне иногда казалось, что за этим деревом уже давно ничего нет: может, пустая комната, может, какая-то черная бездна. Если бы она иногда не видела сестру, совсем мельком, рядом с родителями, то подумала бы, что та тоже была воображаемым другом. Поэтому где-то на уровне подсознания у нее бился страх: стоит Джеку переступить порог закрытой комнаты, как он тоже исчезнет. Навсегда.

Анна бы этого не выдержала. В то время он был её единственным другом. Тем, кто поддерживал её, кто всегда появлялся вместе с ледяными узорами, снегом и прохладой даже в середине лета. 

В какой-то момент она просто смирилась. В какой-то из дней прошла мимо двери в комнату сестры, лишь на секунду задержавшись — в тот злополучный день, когда провожала родителей в плавание. Она не видела Джека тогда, зато заметила Эльзу, правда, лишь со спины — та прощалась с родителями, но даже не попыталась их обнять.

Эльза говорила с родителями. Но не с Анной. 

Даже когда та, чувствуя, как почти не держат ноги после долгой церемонии похорон и свалившегося горя, умоляла её открыть дверь или хотя бы подать голос.

Джек был единственным, кто поддержал Анну, когда она, обняв колени, беззвучно плакала у так и не открывшейся двери старшей сестры. Он, как всегда, сидел рядом с ней, и она чувствовала холод — уже такой привычный, такой родной, что это приносило лишь успокоение.

Зима и холод стали для нее чем-то родным, тем, с чем были связаны самые хорошие воспоминания.

В тот день она пообещала себе, что больше никогда не постучит в дверь Эльзы.

В тот день она видела Джека в последний раз.

Но Анна была уверена, что снег в её снах был делом его рук.

В её снах был кто-то, создающий настоящее снежное королевство, и Анна знала, что оно было для нее. Она знала, что ей ничего не грозит, потому что чувство защищенности и любви было таким всепоглощающим, что не оставалось места страху. 

Те сны, словно продернутые странной дымкой, были полны радости и веселья, после них она просыпалась с чувством, будто потеряла что-то очень ценное. Очень важное. Самого дорогого человека.

Но она точно помнила, что в тех снах у него были синие глаза и белые волосы.

Такие же, как у Джека. Как у единственного друга, поддерживающего её и в один день просто исчезнувшего в никуда.

Такие же, поняла она, глядя в полные ужаса глаза сестры, прижимающей руку без перчатки к груди, как у Эльзы.


End file.
